Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{8})(8^{-6})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
${ (8^{8})(8^{-6}) = 8^{8-6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{8})(8^{-6})} = 8^{2}} $